


Wind and Snow

by lodessa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa





	Wind and Snow

Up on the wall it is impossible to be warm and the wind blows through your furs, regardless of their quality. The skies are grey and most of the black brothers are huddled within the relative shelter of stone walls, but Jon sits alone in the wind's path, feeling it run through him. He does not drift off to sleep, though it's unusually peaceful. He stays awake not out of fear of what might happen in the outside world but because he knows that if he closes his eyes he will see Robb, and Robb is dead and butchered and Jon is a man of the Night's Watch and could not think of Robb even if he hadn't been murdered. So he resists the urge to shut his eyes as Ghost curls reassuringly against him, but cannot help recalling what he'd heard, about how they sowed Grey Wind's head to Robb's body, and made the corpses into a perverted union of direwolf and man. There are other unions, ones that people would frown upon for more than one reason, which would have been more apt. The last time that Jon saw his half brother they were both boys, playing at swords not killing and dying upon them. Jon remembers the way that Robb's hair glinted in the dappled sun as they ran through the trees and collapsed in a tangled heap at the foot of the greatest of them.

"You're more a Stark than I am." Robb told him. Jon laughed. "No, honestly," he insisted, "It unnerves me you know." He was gesturing to the great eye of the tree, "And I know it doesn't bother you."

Jon was leaning against the tree face carelessly. He smirked, as if this was a joke, although they both knew it was not, "I'm a Snow, Robb; I just blend in."

"The snow was here long before the Starks, and I wager it'll be here long after we've died out."

Robb laughed, lying across Jon's lap, and Jon looked down into his face and saw not a trace of mockery. Robb reached up, smiling and pulled Jon down into a kiss.

Jon can't think about that though. He isn't even a Snow anymore; he's a member of the Night Watch. He does anyway, recalling the last time he saw Robb alive. They'd been in the wierwood again, just before Jon's departure.

"Maybe when Sansa is queen, they'll ask you to be Hand, and you can go south away from all this Snow" he had told Robb, coming upon him staring at the tree again.

Robb looked at him sadly, "What is Winterfell to do if Stark and Snow forsake it?"

"You're still here, Robb."

"I'm not fit for this. I've told you before: you belong here and not I."

"There's no time left for us to be children. The winter is coming and the North needs us," Jon had told Robb; sounding braver than he really felt.

"But what about what we need?" Robb asked, brushing his fingertips against the side of Jon's face.

"Bastards" Robb cringed as if he was about to object to the delineation "learn at an early age that whatever you might feel, the needs of others must come first. It's a lesson that father has always shown us Lords must learn too."

"But what if…" Robb's voice was shaky, and Jon held his half brother tightly, a confident press of lips before he replied.

"You'll be a fine Lord, Robb. And the snow… will always be here, even in the middle of summer."

Another fury of hands and mouth and then they stood for a moment, silent. Finally Jon turned away to go.

"Jon…" Robb called after him softly and Jon turned, "The wind always blows north right?"

Jon couldn't help smiling, "I'll remember."

There's little point in staying awake if he's just going to remember, so Jon changes his mind and burrows under his bed furs, the wind seeping through the cracks in the masonry. He closes his eyes and Robb is smiling at him, his head still on his shoulders, and his heart still heating in his chest. He's older than Jon's memory of him, Jon supposes it's the way he would look now if he were alive. Part of Jon knows that it's a dream, remembers that Robb is dead and gone. He looks so real though, and Jon gives up fighting his eyes and mind. He smiles back at Robb.

Robb beckons for Jon to follow him and he follows. They set out through a forest. Robb darts ahead, running playfully like they did as children. Jon feels the tension lifting from his shoulders as he hurries after him. At first the surroundings remind him of the woods of Winterfell, but soon the snow is becoming patchy and the sun has come out. It's getting warme, warmer than anywhere Jon has ever been. Robb removes his fur coat and throws it at Jon, laughing. That sparks a game. Jon and Robb discard clothing as they go, careless of its loss, until, naked, they finally reach a sparkling pool, surrounded in lush green vegetation.

"The snow and the north are gone," Robb tells him. Small freckles dot his pale shoulders, and he dives into the water.

"What does that make us?" Jon asks as Robb resurfaces.

Robb is grinning ear to ear. He kicks his legs in the water, pushing back to the edge where Jon stands and reaches out to pull Jon in with him. The water is cool against Jon's skin, pleasant and somehow soft. Jon and Robb face each other, arms interlaced as Robb replies, "Free," he murmurs, "It makes us free."


End file.
